deseo de navidad
by birthy
Summary: La navidad después del último torneo no ha significado lo mismo para Elisabeth. La partida de Ash la había dejado triste, pero tenía un motivo para seguir adelante. Solo anhelaba que esa navidad en especial fuera como las de antaño. Participa en el 2do Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters


_**¡Hola! Este fic lo hice para el reto navideño para el fandom de Kof. Así como el año pasado, he aquí mi cooperación para reanimar el grupo en esta época decembrina, y como ya tengo vicio, creo que sabran de que personajes y pareja trata, lo siento, pero me encantan. Estoy ansiosa por ver los otros fics que participaran en el reto, especialmente el de Naranjamorada. No sabía muy bien que escribir, así que me tarde un poco, y aunque la idea fue muy borrosa al principio, pude concretarla. Como es mi costumbre, quiero agradecer a Magaly GB por sus ánimos, ya que siempre lees mis historias y me dejas mensajes :D Gracias por tus sugerencias, aunque me fui al otro lado de lo que me habías dicho, había comenzado con tu sugerencia pero no supe cómo desarrollarla, y luego esta idea vino con más fuerza. ¡Y tenía que terminarla! Gracias por todo y espero que la disfruten. ¡Hagan feliz a una escritora en navidad y dejen sus comentarios!**_

El clima helado azotaba aquel lugar como de costumbre, la nieve no se hacía esperar cubriendo todo el lugar hasta no dejar rastro de lo que se encontraba bajo ella. Una mujer miraba por la ventana con gesto melancólico, recorriendo con su mirada las largas praderas que envolvían su hogar hasta perderse en el horizonte. Las mismas que había recorrido una y otra vez en su juventud, en tiempos más cálidos y felices. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose precipitadamente logró traerla de regreso al presente, solo para darse cuenta que una cabellera rubia se lanzaba contra ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, sintiendo el cuerpo impactarse contra sí y abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Jareth!- Le riño, mientras oía una pequeña risita ser su respuesta.

-Lo siento, Eli. No pude detenerlo.- Un hombre rubio se asomó por la puerta, con un leve rastro de agitación en su voz. Tenía hombros anchos y cuerpo fornido, que se escondía bajo varías capas de ropa y chamarras.

Ella soltó un suspiro, mientras aferraba al niño contra sí, revolviéndole el cabello en un gesto cariñoso. Pequeños copos de nieve cayeron de él. –Descuida, supongo que no podía pedirte mucho, Shen. Y tú, jovencito ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a algún lugar sin tocar?-

La pequeña mata rubia se separó ligeramente de ella para observarla, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez por el frío o por el simple hecho de haber estado corriendo. Su cabello caía suavemente hasta sus hombros, y la observaba con sus grandes ojos azules que desbordaban felicidad. –Qué…- musito, llevándose una manita a su boca, mientras pensaba. -¿No lo haga?- contestó con inocencia. Ella suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y porque lo sigues haciendo?-

-¿Se me olvido?- contestó con otra pregunta, haciendo que al final, su madre soltara un suspiro y sonriera.

-Eres un caso Jareth.- Lo alzó por bajo de sus brazos, hasta sentarlo en su regazo. Jareth, aquel pequeño de poco más de 4 años era su adoración, y nadie que la conociera podía negarlo. Era hiperactivo, alegre y juguetón, ganándose fácilmente el cariño de cualquiera que lo conociera. Era el motivo por el que Betty sonreía cada día. El pequeño se rió alegre, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

-¡Te quiero mami!-

-Y yo a ti cariño. ¿Te divertiste jugando en la nieve?-

-¡Si!- Grito emocionado –Hicimos ángeles. Y lanzamos bolas de nieve.-

-Me alegro, pequeño.- Alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que los veía desde la puerta. -¿No te causo muchas molestias?-

-Es un pequeño demonio con cara de ángel. Nada con lo que no pueda tratar.- Ella sonrió, mientras Jareth hacia un puchero.

-Gracias Shen. Necesitaba terminar unos contratos para antes de las fiestas, sabes cómo se pueden poner de pesados.-

-Me lo imagino, descuida. No hay nada que no haga por ti… y por una buena dotación de langostas.- Ella rodó los ojos, mientras sonreía.

-No tienes remedio Shen. Me dejaras en la ruina.- Bromeo, y el otro río.

-Me parece que cobro muy poco, Eli, no te quejes.-

-Mami- El pequeño jalo la ropa de ella para llamar su atención. –La carta… lo prometiste.- Le dijo ilusionado. Ella sonrió para después levantarse con él en brazos y caminar hasta su escritorio.

-¿Qué le pedirás a santa, renacuajo?- El niño hizo un puchero por el apodo y le saco la lengua, cosa que Shen respondió de igual modo. Elisabeth solo hizo una mueca.

-¡A mi papi!- Elisabeth se quedó paralizada y Shen pudo notar el momento incómodo que pasaba su mejor amiga. -¡Quiero conocer a mi papi!- El silencio que le siguió fue incómodo. Betty no sabía qué decir, sentía que terminaría llorando, y no debía hacerlo, menos frente a su pequeño. El volteo a verla al notarla callada, pero Shen atrajo su atención.

-¿Seguro renacuajo?- Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, solo para darle algo de tiempo a la mujer de reponerse. Aquel siempre era un tema muy delicado para ella. –Puedes pedir mejor el tren que vimos. Serás la envidia de todos-

-Pero…-El pequeño hizo una mueca decaída. –Quiero conocer a papi. Nunca está aquí.-

-Él está muy ocupado, mi cielo. No sé si santa pueda traerlo.- Betty apenas reaccionó, tratando de sonreír. Jareth volteo a verla, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-¿No nos quiere?-

-Oh, no, no digas eso, corazón.- Elisabeth se apresuró a abrazarlo y llenarle su rostro de besos.- Él nos ama muchísimo. Y puede que no lo entiendas ahora, pero…- hizo una pausa atrayendo su atención.- Nos ama mucho, pero por eso tuvo que irse, por su trabajo. Para que pudiéramos estar bien, para que tengas todos los juguetes que te gustan y..-

-Pero quiero verlo mami…- Susurro con voz triste.- Seré bueno… no pediré más juguetes, pero… quiero que venga.- Elisabeth sentía que empezaría a llorar ahí mismo. Shen los alcanzó, abrazando el pequeño niño y alzándolo, para sorpresa de Jareth.

-Tranquilo renacuajo. Todos lo extrañamos. Tal vez santa pueda convencerlo de venir, ya sabes, decirle que no quieres más juguetes si te lo trae.- Elisabeth aprovecho para limpiar sus ojos.-Podemos pedírselo a Santa, Jareth. Tu papa es muy necio, así que si alguien puede convencerlo, tal vez sea el.-

-¿Podemos mami?- Volteo a verla ilusionado. Betty asintió, mientras Shen se lo pasaba nuevamente.

-Le haré una carta muy larga, en ese caso.- Betty hizo el amago de una sonrisa, abrazando a su hijo. Contuvo sus lágrimas mientras comenzaba a escribir, ante la atenta mirada de Jareth, que pronto comenzaba a recuperar su ánimo.

-¡Vamos al árbol!- Jareth brinco en cuanto hubo terminado, llevándose consigo a la carta y salió corriendo del salón. Elisabeth dejó salir un suspiro, llevando su mano a su rostro y tapando su rostro. Shen solo atino a apretar su hombro con su mano, para darle ánimo.

-Desearía… desearía poder cumplirlo Shen… pero no puedo… lo he intentado miles de veces y no…- Su voz terminó de romperse.

-Lo sé. Algún día lo lograras, Eli. Yo…- No supo qué más decir. Apretó nuevamente su agarre para después soltarla. Odiaba verla llorar –Iré a entretener al renacuajo.- Se dio la vuelta, saliendo de ahí. Se decía que actuaba como un cobarde, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Ella necesitaba pensar, y el no quería que Jareth la viera en tal estado.

Betty se levantó para cerrar la puerta de su estudio y se dejó caer sobre ella, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro. -¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo, grandísimo tonto?- gimió, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Se abrazó a sus piernas, mientras su llanto salía sin ningún control. -¿Por qué tenías que irte Ash?- murmuró, con gran tristeza. Había acabado con Saiki, pero a un gran costo. Betty sabía que lo único que la había mantenido a flote después de aquello era saber que estaba esperando a su hijo. Se dijo que era una prueba de que Ash no había desaparecido para siempre, que volvería algún día… Pero todos sus esfuerzos para encontrarlo, para traerlo de vuelta, habían sido en vano. Aquel niño que era el fruto de su amor, y al que adoraba, no podía dejar de recordarle a su padre, era idéntico a él. –Por favor Ash… regresa… te necesito. Jareth… Jareth te necesita.- Siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se despertó, ni siquiera fue conciencia de cuándo se había quedado dormida. Se levantó con cuidado, limpiando el resto de su llanto con sus mangas. Dio un respiro, antes de salir de su despacho y empezar a buscar a su pequeño. Cuando llegó al salón, lo encontró junto a Shen, los dos dormidos en plena sala, con resto de comida a su alrededor. Negó con la cabeza, mientras recogía un plato que se balanceaba sobre el borde, a punto de caerse.

-Eres una pésima influencia… solo le enseñas malos modales.- murmuró hacia el hombre que era completamente ajeno a sus reproches. Dejó el plato a salvo, en un mueble cercano, mientras observaba el gran árbol que adornaba la estancia, y justo en medio de él, la carta que había escrito hace pocas horas. Un suspiro decaído salió de ella, pensando que aquel no solo era el deseo de Jareth si no también el de ella. Y se llevaría una desilusión si no conocía a su padre, pensó con tristeza. Hace demasiados años que no tenía una navidad alegre, donde pudiera celebrar completamente. Cerró los ojos, uniendo sus manos frente a sí.

-Por favor… por favor…- rogó en un susurro. –Solo regresa, Ash… yo… tampoco volveré a pedir otra cosa… solo regresa con nosotros.- Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero se negó a soltarlas. Una vez que pudo controlarse, abrió sus ojos mientras observaba con melancolía aquel árbol, donde hacía años que ella también colgaba cartas con sus deseos. Dándose vuelta, lo dejo atrás, mientras cargaba con cuidado a Jareth para llevarlo a su cuarto. Necesitaba descansar, mañana sería noche buena y tendría un día agitado. Que ella no se sintiera feliz en esa fecha no quería decir que no tratara de hacer todo porque su niño si tuviera una feliz navidad.

La mañana llegó cubriendo todo con un manto suave de luz, despertando la ciudad nevada, y aunque Betty trato de alargar su tiempo en el mundo de Morfeo, no le fue posible cuando sintió brincos en su cama y como una voz la llamaba en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!- Escuchaba insistentemente. Elisabeth juro que lo amaba, pero que quizás lo querría un poco más si no la levantara tan temprano. Definitivamente en aquello no se parecía en nada a sus padres. Con bastante reticencia se levantó, desperezándose un poco, para después saludar a su hijo y posteriormente, como casi todos los días, jugar a perseguirlo para después llevarlo a bañar.

Después de desayunar, salieron al pueblo más cercano, dado que Jacques quería conseguir algunas cosas extra para la cena de aquel día, y Elisabeth decidió aprovechar para pasear un poco y distraer a Jareth, que disfrutaba corriendo de aquí para allá entre las calles nevadas, viendo todo con sumo interés. Elisabeth lo seguía de cerca, y aunque el pequeño era vigilado por tres adultos, las precauciones jamás eran pocas con el pequeño pillo.

Elisabeth también observaba aquel escenario con interés, puesto que le traía muchos recuerdos, y más por aquella época. Las veces que corría por las calles en compañía de Ash mientras se escabullían de sus padres para tratar de encontrar el regalo perfecto… Las veces que simplemente huían, sintiéndose demasiado sobrecogidos por sus responsabilidades… Los días en que añoraban los tiempos más tranquilos, pero aun así el caminar tomados de la mano por aquel lugar los hacía sentirse reconfortados de algún modo. Tantos recuerdos que sin duda la abrumaban, poniéndola nostálgica. Juro poderlos ver, como si fuera una película. Vio la figura de Ash a la distancia, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran. Los tallo, para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, y cuando su vista volvió a enfocarse, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, su mente le había jugado una ilusión. Volteó a ver a su hijo, que se entretenía viendo una función callejera de teatro con algunos muñecos, y lo llamó.

-Vamos Jareth, es hora de ir a casa-

Elisabeth observaba de reojo como Shen y Jareth se enfrascaban en una pelea de bolas de nieve, o al menos Jareth hacía su mejor intento. Se supone que habían comenzado a hacer un muñeco de nieve, pero ellos pronto se enfrascaron en una pelea cuando Shen hizo la maldad de tirar un poco de nieve encima de Jareth. A veces se preguntaba seriamente si algún día Shen maduraría y dejaría de estar peleando a un niño de 4 años, poniéndose a su par.

Negó con la cabeza, divertida, mientras terminaba la tarea de armar por sí misma aquel muñeco de nieve. Le envió una gélida mirada a Shen cuando vio que tenía la intención de tirarle una bola a ella y aquello bastó para disuadirlo. Se sentó en las escaleras, observando atentamente a aquel par de varones, los cuales terminaron empapados a causa de la nieve. La tarde comenzaba a caer, dejando que poco a poco la oscuridad fuera consumiendo la luz en el cielo y las luces exteriores se encendieran. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, y la cena no tardaría demasiado en estar lista. Betty los apuro, pues no quería que terminaran pillando un resfriado, y prácticamente los obligó a bañarse y cambiarse nuevamente.

A las 9 en punto cenaron en el comedor, con toda tranquilidad y en un ambiente ameno, mientras Betty luchaba por no ayudar a su hijo con la cena, dado que el al ser "un niño grande" quería mostrar que podía solo. Después de devorar cuanto pudo, y sobre todo, de comer las deliciosas galletas que había horneado con su mamá, comenzó a tallarse los ojos, tratando de evitar quedarse dormido.

-Vamos Jareth, es hora de ir a la cama.-

-Pero quiero ver a Santa...- Murmuró ya adormilado.

-Nada de eso. Si no vas a dormir, Santa jamás llegará.- Le riño. Él asintió después de pensarlo un poco, no quería arriesgarse a que no viniera por su culpa. Además que el sueño ya lo estaba venciendo. Dejo unas galletas junto al árbol, con ayuda de Shen, peleándolo para que no se las comiera, y casi dormido se despidió de él.

Al final Shen se ofreció a llevarlo a la cama, mientras le contaba alguna historia china sobre la navidad. Bajo un par de minutos después, para encontrarse a Betty tomando una copa en la sala.

-Bueno, este galán cambia de aparador.- Elisabeth rió con aquello. –Jareth se quedó completamente dormido ¿Estarán bien?- Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-Descuida Shen. Ve a divertirte.- Le restó importancia Betty.- Se cómo cuidar a mi hijo, te lo aseguro.-

-No lo digo por eso, Eli- Ella bebió otro trago de su copa antes de contestar.

-Sabré cómo manejarlo, Shen.- Murmuró con un deje de tristeza.- Ahora, marchate ya.- Su semblante y tono cambiaron, por uno más típico de ella.- Suerte tienes de tener una cita como para rechazarla.-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás insinuando?- Se molestó por aquello.

-Lo que oíste, largo de mi casa Shen, espero no verte pronto esta vez.- Le dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz. Él iba a refutar, cuando ella lo empezó a empujar para dirigirlo a la salida. –Si no te vas ahora, no llegarás.-

-Llegare mujer, los buenos hombres se hacen desear.-

-Esas son las mujeres, idiota. Por eso nunca tienes suerte con ellas.-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Respingó con un sonrojo en su rostro. Se detuvo justo a la puerta de la entrada. -Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, ¿cierto?-

-Lo sé. Descuida, estaremos bien, lo prometo. Ve a divertirte, te lo mereces.- Él asintió antes de darle un beso en la frente e irse. Elisabeth regreso de vuelta a la sala, disfrutando de un par de copas de vino más. Sentía que las necesitaría para relajarse y no pensar en lo que tendría que afrontar mañana. Se dejó llevar por la música de fondo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad tan rara que podía permitirse en esos instantes. Se sintió tan relajada que se durmió sin apenas darse cuenta.

-Eres tan bella como recordaba, Cher.- Sintió una suave caricia en su cara, y se removió, aun sin despertar completamente. –Te extrañe tanto…-

-Ash- Murmuró aun dormida, mientras una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-Shhhhh, todo estará bien- Le hablo con una voz tan dulce, mientras volvía a acariciar su rostro. Elisabeth se negaba a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con la realidad y dejar aquel dulce sueño. Dejo de escucharlo, y sintió una pesadez instalarse en su pecho. Debía afrontar la realidad, aun cuando doliera, se dijo. Con mucha dificultad abrió sus ojos y solo entonces fue entonces cuando vio dos grandes ojos azules observándola. Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de despertarse del todo, incluso tallo sus ojos varias veces, solo para que aquel espejismo se fuera, pero seguía ahí, observándola con dulzura. Betty lo observó con incredulidad, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Su boca se abría y cerraba, buscando algo que decir, pero no salían palabras de ella. Alzó su mano temblorosa, queriendo acercarla al rostro ajeno, comprobar que era real, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería. Una mano sujetó la suya con cuidado y la atrajo hacia su rostro. Elisabeth soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió su mano rozar aquella suave piel y derramó varias lágrimas sin percatarse.

-Estoy aquí Cher, regrese- Elisabeth se lanzó sobre él, llorando de felicidad, haciendo a ambos caer al suelo. Se aferró con fuerza a él, siendo correspondida de la misma forma. Sintió su cabello ser llenado de suaves besos y se permitió reír, sintiendo el cuerpo bajo si, debía estar soñando.

-Ash- Su voz salió temblorosa separándose unos cuantos centímetros para verlo de frente, acariciando su rostro con sus manos -Eres tú- Él asintió, tomando una de sus manos y depositando un beso en ella.

-Soy yo, Cher. Perdona por hacerte esperar. –

-¿Estoy… estoy soñando?-

-No Betty, soy real, soy yo Cher.- Ella se lanzó sobre él, besándolo en los labios, sintiendo como correspondía gustoso después de la sorpresa inicial. Ash se aferró a ella, paseando sus manos suavemente por su cuerpo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, atrayendo la contra si. Aquel beso se extendió por varios minutos, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y caricias. Betty se negaba a soltarlo, temiendo que al hacerlo se esfumara como humo entre sus dedos. Cuando no resistieron más y se tuvieron que separar para respirar, Ash lleno de suaves besos su rostro, delineando cada detalle de él, unió sus frentes, besó sus párpados limpiando cada una de sus lágrimas.

-Te extrañe, te extrañe tanto Cher.-

-No te vayas- Elisabeth se aferró a sus brazos, y Ash pudo sentir una ligera presión que le lastimaba los brazos, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. Podía volver a sentirla después de tanto tiempo, y aquello era lo único que le importaba.

-Jamás Cher. Nadie más volverá a apartarme de ti.- Beso su cuello, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo como ella temblaba bajo el. -Te amo Betty-

-Y yo a ti Ash.- Entrelazo sus manos, mientras Ash seguía besando su cuello. Su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, temblando ante la más mínima caricia, anticipándose de pura emoción. Ash sonrió, para volver a besar sus labios, mientras se dedicaba a palpar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer, aquella que tanto amaba y que ansiaba volver a tener. Sin mucho rodeo, terminó acariciando la suave piel que se escondía bajo su ropa, mientras ella se arqueaba suavemente contra él, disfrutando de aquella cercanía.

Poco a poco, entre besos y susurros, la ropa terminó tirada a su alrededor. Ash paseaba por el cuerpo ajeno, admirando cada parte de él y regando besos y caricias por este, ante la apenada y atenta mirada de Elisabeth.

-No... no me veas así-

-Oh Cher- Se rió un poco, dejando suaves lamidas en su piel. -Creí que jamás te vería de nuevo. No me pidas algo que que me es imposible- Bajo por sus piernas, acariciando cada parte. - Eres tan hermosa.-

-¡Ash!-

-Lo eres- Ash continuó su recorrido sintiendo los estremecimientos ajenos, delineando cada parte de su cuerpo. Subió a sus pechos, los cuales ella trato de tapar en un acto de reflejo, más el aparto sus manos suavemente.

-¡No! No soy... la misma.- En cinco años, y con un pequeño niño, su cuerpo había cambiado, y si bien nunca se sintió mal por ello, tampoco había estado en una situación como la de ahora, con alguien observando su cuerpo tan íntimamente.

-No, eres aún más bella que entonces.- Le dijo con cariño, masajeando sus pechos, ante la sonrojada mujer, quien empezó a ahogar suspiros. Suplió su mano con su boca, disfrutando de la sensación, mientras Betty apenas se podía contener. Bajo una de sus manos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la mujer, donde comenzó a estimularla suavemente, provocando aún más temblores en su cuerpo. Ash la observó con sus ojos entrecerrados, mordiendo sus labios y completamente sonrojada y aquella expresión le resultó embriagadora, quería guardarla para siempre en su memoria. Subió nuevamente, para alcanzar sus labios y fundirse nuevamente en un beso, mientras le seguía estimulando.

-Te amo cher... amo cada parte de ti.- Ash apenas le daba tiempo para respirar cuando de nuevo volvía a besarla, Betty sentía su cuerpo ardiendo y una agradable sensación de livianez. Dudaba que fuera el vino el que tuviera semejante resultado, solo con un par de besos había tenido para embriagarse y sentir que las cosas por fin estaban bien. -Amo que seas tú, que nunca hayas perdido la fe en mi- Ash continuaba besándola, dividiéndose entre sus labios, su rostro y su cuello, erizando por completo su piel.

-Jamás... lo haría.- Él sonrió, aún en su cuello.

-Lo sé, eres... demasiado buena para mi.- Se enfocó en brindarle el mayor placer que pudiera, disfrutando cada expresión que surcaba su rostro, amó como ella buscaba aferrarse a él, y como de sus labios salían palabras tan dulces y llenas de sentimiento. -Definitivamente, tuve que hacer algo bien para merecerte.-

-¡Tonto!- Le golpeó suavemente el hombro en reclamo, pero el solo atino a sonreír tiernamente.

-Es cierto.- Con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo con Betty sobre él, mientras la danza de sus bocas continuaba. Elisabeth recorría ahora cada parte de su pecho y espalda, sintiendo la suave piel bajo el.

-Te extrañe...Dios, si que te extrañé.- Murmuró Betty besando su cuello y paseando sus manos entre su cabello, el cual caía libre por su espalda. Adoraba sentirlo entre sus manos, tan suave y desprendiendo aquel aroma fresco que tanto había extrañado. Movió su cuerpo suavemente, hasta que poco a poco se fundieron en uno solo, mientras entrelazaban sus manos. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, y Ash pudo ver como Betty soltaba lágrimas de alegría, sin terminar de creer que aquello fuera real. Atrajo la cara de ella hacia sí hasta besarla suave y dulcemente, con toda la gentileza posible, desbordando todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, tratándola como si fuera de cristal, porque para él era su adoración.

-Estoy en casa Cher.- Dijo al separarse de sus labios, juntando sus frentes.

-Bienvenido a casa Ash.- Elisabeth lo abrazó contra sí, manteniendo sus frentes unidas y mirándose a los ojos. La danza de sus cuerpos comenzó lentamente, moviéndose con parsimonia, con sensualidad y lentitud, disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento, mientras sus manos se recorrían mutuamente. Ash tiró suavemente a Betty al piso, aún con las manos entrelazadas y sin perder de vista su mirada, y ella se dejó acomodar, retirando un mechón del cabello del menor que caía por su rostro. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar al reanudar el movimiento, y siguieron así por varios minutos, entre suaves suspiros de placer y palabras de cariño. Volvían a jurarse amor después de tanto tiempo separados, y aquel acto era la representación de lo que sentían en aquel momento. Ash termino llenando a Betty con su semilla, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda. Ash se dejó caer sobre ella, respirando agitado, pero sin querer separarse aún. Ella dejó que reposara sobre su hombro, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No quiero que esto termine jamás.- Ella sonrió, atrayendo su cabeza para unir nuevamente sus labios, los cuales ya estaban hinchados de tantos besos, y después de aquello le mordió suavemente el labio, en actitud provocadora.

-¿Quien dijo que hemos terminado, Cher?- Él sonrió, deleitado con aquello.

No sabía cuántas veces había terminado uniéndose a Betty, recorriendo cada parte de su piel, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Parecía que no bastaba, que necesitaba probarselo, los cinco años lejos hicieron estragos en ellos, y esa noche Ash volvía a recordar que lo suyo iba más allá de hacer el amor, más allá de lo que jamás llegó capaz de merecer. Cuando finalmente Betty cayó dormida, el se dedicó a contemplarla, sonriendo al sentir la mano de ella que no lo soltaba, no lo haría en mucho tiempo, hasta que estuviera segura que no iba a desaparecer. Ash los tapo con una pequeña cobija que había en el sillón antes de caer el dormido. Fueron los primeros rayos del sol quienes lo despertaron, encontrándose la imagen de Betty acurrucada en su pecho que le provocó una sonrisa. Betty pareció sentirlo, porque también abrió sus ojos, buscándolo con la mirada.

-Feliz navidad, Cher.- Le dejó un suave beso en los labios, que ella correspondió adormilada.

-Feliz navidad.- sonrió, volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Aunque aquello sólo duró un par de segundos, pues se levantó apresurada, asustando al joven, y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-Vístete Ash.- Ella se apuro a colocarse su ropa, revisando continuamente a su alrededor.

-¿Que pasa Cher?- Ella solo le aventó su ropa, instándole a levantarse. -¿Cher?-

-Solo... apurate, ¿Si? Nos puede ver-

-¿Quién nos puede ver Betty? ¿Jacques?- Y aunque comenzó a vestirse, la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta. Una extraña inquietud se hizo presente en su pecho, sobre todo después de que ella negó con su cabeza. -¿Betty?- preguntó con una mezcla de incertidumbre, miedo y celos. Se había puesto sus pantalones y su camisa apenas. Ella le tomo de sus manos, viéndolo a los ojos con algo de nerviosismo, instándole a que se sentara en el sillón.

-Ash, hay algo... algo muy importante que debo decirte.- Ella apretó sus manos y Ash sintió como el nudo en su estómago crecía. -Después de que.. que desapareciste, yo...- susurró nerviosa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello. Ash solo aguardaba, aunque sus manos empezaron a temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo y Betty lo percibió, Ash apartó su mirada directamente al suelo, creyendo que no se podría controlar, incluso sentía sus ojos vidriosos. Ella llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, alzando la mirada para que la viera nuevamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo. -Yo me di cuenta de algo muy importante...-

Unos pasos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos atrajeron toda su atención, y Ash aprovechó aquella distracción para esconder su rostro, pudo escuchar cómo se detuvieron a escasos metros suyos, y un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-¿Ma... mamá?-preguntó una voz infantil llorosa después de lo que parecieron eternos segundos. Ash apenas alzó la vista para ver al intruso, un pequeño niño vestido con una pijama navideña, de piel clara, cabello rubio oscuro y unos inconfundibles ojos azules. El niño temblaba, mirándolo con incertidumbre, emoción y cierto temor. Betty apretó su mano inconscientemente, tal vez buscando brindarle seguridad, aunque su cabeza era un caos en ese momento.

-Mami... ¿Es papá?- El niño apenas y se había movido de su lugar. Betty estiró su mano hacia él para tratar de atraerlo a su lado.

-Ven Jareth.- Le habló con voz dulce y suave, mientras el pequeño no lo perdía de vista y avanzó hacía Betty con timidez, para después esconderse en su brazo. -Él es tu papá, Jareth.- El niño volteo a verla, con una cierta ilusión, e intercambio miradas entre él y ella, mientras Ash observaba todo atónito. Aquel pequeño niño era idéntico a él, Betty siempre tenía consigo una foto de cuando niño que conseguía abochornarlo, pero ahora era como ver aquel retrato moverse, aunque su cabello fuera más oscuro que el suyo.

-¿Pa... papá?- El niño salió de su escondite, mucho más emocionado después de que su madre le confirmara sus deseos. Pequeñas lágrimas de alegría salieron de su rostro y se arrojó hacia Ash, quién no terminaba de reaccionar ante la situación. El niño lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras el solo atino a corresponder torpemente el abrazo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá regreso! ¡Santa lo trajo!- El pequeño niño se separó de él para ver a Betty, completamente emocionado. Ella solo los veía con lágrimas en los ojos, asintiendo varias veces.

-¿Betty?- Preguntó Ash con un hilo de voz y los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras su cabeza terminaba de recopilar todos los datos.

-Ash, él es Jareth, tu hijo- Dijo lo más tranquila que podía, aunque se sentía nerviosa. Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para habérselo dicho, no de aquella forma tan repentina. El niño lo observaba atento y emocionado, mientras Ash comenzaba a llorar. Elisabeth se asustó, abrazando con fuerza a Jareth.

-¿Papá?- Él solo se lo arrebató a Betty de un rápido movimiento, alzandolo en sus brazos para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Oh, mon dieu, mi niño- Ash lloraba emocionado, viendo al pequeño que sostenía contra sí. -Mi pequeño- Ash llenó de besos su rostro, mientras giraba con el. Jareth rió divertido, mientras Elisabeth volvía a respirar nuevamente. Ash volteó a verla, entusiasmado, haciendo una muda pregunta mientras ella asentía lentamente.

-Te extrañe papi.- Dijo entre risas, tomando a Ash de las mejillas.- No te vayas de nuevo. Mamá está triste porque no estas, te extrañamos mucho.-

-No volveré a hacer que mami este triste. Estaré contigo y con mamá para siempre ¿Si?- Él asintió entusiasmado, mientras estiraba su manita hacia Betty. Ella se acercó, limpiando sus lágrimas, para atrapar la mano de Jareth y darle un beso. Ash la atrajo con su mano libre, abrazándola y dejó un suave beso en sus labios, para después juntar sus frentes.

-¡Es la mejor navidad!- Jareth se lanzó a abrazarlos, riendo divertido, mientras Elisabeth le hacía cosquillas, besando su cabeza.

-La mejor de mi vida, Cher.- Ash le sonrió con cariño, sin atreverse a soltarlos.


End file.
